disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Magic (album)
Disney Magic was released by Walt Disney Records on September 20, 2004. The album includes various pop stars like Christina Aguilera, Sting, Phil Collins, Celine Dion, and Robbie Williams performing popular Disney songs. These tracks also appeared in Disney movie soundtracks. It is a two-disc album with 22 songs on each CD. Reception Faridul Anwar Farinordin wrote that the songs "continue to stand the test of time with ... beautiful melodies and insightful lyrics." Gerald Martinez, in a positive review, said, "This is a set of commercial hits for all ages." Track listing Disc 1 # You'll Be in My Heart - Phil Collins - Tarzan # Beyond the Sea - Robbie Williams - Finding Nemo # No Way Out - Phil Collins - Brother Bear # Beauty and the Beast - Peabo Bryson, Celine Dion - Beauty and the Beast # Reflection - Christina Aguilera - Mulan # My Funny Friend and Me - Sting - The Emperor's New Groove # Colors of the Wind - Vanessa L. Williams - Pocahontas # A Whole New World - Regina Belle, Peabo Bryson - Aladdin # Strangers Like Me - Phil Collins - Tarzan # Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Sally Dworsky, Kristle M. Edwards, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Joseph Williams - The Lion King # Kiss the Girl - Peter Andre - The Little Mermaid # The Bare Necessities - Phil Harris, Bruce Reitherman - The Jungle Book # Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat - Phil Harris - The Aristocats # Look Through My Eyes - Phil Collins- Brother Bear # Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Louis Armstrong - Cinderella # He's a Tramp - Peggy Lee - Lady and the Tramp # Little April Shower - Bambi # When I See an Elephant Fly - Jim Carmichael, The Hall Johnson Choir - Dumbo # The Time of Your Life - Randy Newman - A Bug's Life # Someday - Eternal - The Hunchback of Notre Dame # He Lives in You - Lebo M - The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # Can't Help Falling in Love - F4 - Lilo & Stitch Disc 2 # On My Way - Phil Collins - Brother Bear # Go the Distance - Michael Bolton - Hercules # I Wan'na Be Like You - Phil Harris, Louis Prima, Bruce Reitherman - The Jungle Book # Circle of Life - Lebo M, Carmen Twillie - The Lion King # True to Your Heart - 98°, Stevie Wonder - Mulan # Under the Sea - Samuel E. Wright - The Little Mermaid # Hakuna Matata - Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Jason Weaver, Joseph Williams - The Lion King # When You Wish Upon a Star - Louis Armstrong - Pinocchio # You've Got a Friend in Me - Lyle Lovett, Randy Newman - Toy Story # Your Heart Will Lead You Home - Kenny Loggins - The Tigger Movie # The Ballad of Davy Crockett - Fess Parker - Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier # Heigh Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarves # I'll Try - Jonatha Brooke - Return to Never Land # Shooting Star - Boyzone - Hercules # Zip a Dee Doo Dah - James Baskett - Song of the South # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf - Billy Bletcher, Pinto Colvig, Dorothy Compton, Mary Moder - Alice in Wonderland # Mickey Mouse March - The Mickey Mouse Club # The Siamese Cat Song - Peggy Lee - Lady and the Tramp # A Spoonful of Sugar - Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins # The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - Jim Cummings - The Tigger Movie # Love Will Find a Way - Heather Headley, Kenny Lattimore - The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # When She Loved Me - Sarah McLachlan - Toy Story 2 Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Compilation albums